Café Crème
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Il est de ces amours, merveilleuses et inattendues, qui fleurissent sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille. Ficclet Marie/Miranda


**Café Crème**

Voici donc mon petit OS Marie/Miranda que j'annonçais depuis tellement longtemps. En désespoir de cause et sous peine de pétage de câble j'ai dû le recopier d'un ordi à l'autre. Comme dirait Shika-chan : Galèèèère.

Cet OS est surtout centré sur Marie. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec son passé : sur wiki j'ai lu qu'il était né en Australie mais j'ai eu beau me triturer les méninges, pas moyen de l'imaginer en train de gambader dans le bush. Je le visualisais beaucoup mieux sous le soleil des Antilles, allez savoir pourquoi, alors j'ai adapté. Je tiens à signaler aussi que je n'ai utilisé que des éléments de l'animé pour écrire ce texte (hormis le passage sur Kanda que j'ai encore dû réécrire, ça devient une habitude…) donc il est possible qu'il y ait quelques incohérences.

Pfiou, ça fait du bien, depuis le temps que j'attendais de poster cette petite chose…

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

_« Dans mon village capitale_

_Où l'air chaud peut être glacial_

_Où des millions de gens se connaissent si mal_

_Je t'envoie comme un papillon à une étoile_

_Quelques mots d'amour… »_

_Michel Berger, Quelques mots d'amour_

**oOo**

Il y a des gens comme ça qui considère que le silence est d'or, qui se murent tellement derrière leurs lèvres closes qu'ils finissent invariablement par se couper du reste du monde. Certains parmi eux, comme Noise Marie, n'avaient pas fait ce choix, l'avaient juste subi.

Quand on le connaît un peu, on ne trouve rien sur Terre de plus attachant que ce garçon-là. En dehors des combats, où il change radicalement de visage, il est de cette espèce qui incarne la bonté même, au point de faire se sentir coupable un des rares qui éprouverait un sentiment de jalousie à son encontre. Oui, il serait cette personne si on le lui avait permis.

A Pointe-à-Pitre, où il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance, il n'était qu'un noir parmi les noirs, un pauvre gosse aveugle de naissance qu'on disait souvent maudit. Le désavantage, lorsqu'on est privé de la vue, est qu'on entend distinctement tous les chuchotements déversés sur son passage. « L'bon Dieu a puni ce gamin comme sa mère a vendu son corps. », « Pauv' bâtard, c'est quand même bien triste que les gosses paient pour leurs parents. » Il entendait ce genre de commentaires des mêmes gens qui, plus pour se donner bonne conscience que par pitié, lui offraient une banane ou une miche de pain pour qu'il se nourrisse ; les mêmes gens qui interdisaient à leur progéniture de jouer avec lui.

« Et puis c'est pas l'tout, mais les cadavres, ça attire les rats. »

Fils illégitime d'une prostituée morte en couches, bâtard sans nom d'une taille impressionnante pour son jeune âge, tout en lui respirait le danger et inspirait crainte et dégoût. Le plus souvent, il dormait le jour, sur une plage peu fréquentée à l'abri des palmiers et errait la nuit dans les rues qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Il avait appris à se repérer grâce aux odeurs : celle, reconnaissable entre mille, du gâteau à la noix de coco de la vieille Hortense lui indiquait qu'il n'avait plus que douze pas à faire avant de tourner à gauche et les relents désagréables de la poissonnerie d'Aimé l'avertissaient qu'il arrivait près du puits. Entre autres.

Il aimait par-dessus tout le calme et la fraîcheur nocturnes. Son ouïe trop développée s'y reposait et l'air semblait moins nauséabond. Il s'y sentait bien et enfin égal à ses pairs. Il n'était plus le seul à ne rien y voir et il riait silencieusement quand un des rares passants trébuchait sur la route. Parfois, sa gentillesse ironique mais véritable le poussait même à aller les aider à se relever.

Environ une heure avant le lever du jour, il allait toujours s'asseoir sur la plage et écoutait le bruit régulier des vagues qui lui rappelait celui des battements du cœur de sa mère. Il ignorait si c'était normal ou dû à sa cécité, mais il se rappelait parfaitement cette mélodie divine qui le berçait alors qu'il était encore à l'abri dans son ventre.

Il avait pensé qu'il continuerait et finirait sa vie ainsi, ridicule fourmi solitaire au milieu de ce paysage de rêve qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Si on lui avait dit qu'en indiquant son chemin à cet homme à la voix si douce il partirait visiter le monde et vivrait des aventures aussi rocambolesques qu'atroces, il aurait cru qu'on se moquait encore de lui.

Pourtant, le Destin lui fit croiser la route de Froi Tiedoll, maréchal exorciste plus ou moins en vacances, venu profiter en vitesse de la Guadeloupe avant que la saison des ouragans ne commence, au retour d'une visite au QG Nord-Américain. Et, au lieu de poursuivre sur la route qu'il lui avait montrée, Tiedoll s'était assis à ses côtés sur le sable. Marie avait entendu le froissement du papier et le léger crissement du fusain sur la feuille et, soudain, il avait vu. Dans sa tête, il avait vu se former les lignes et les contours d'un environnement qu'il avait fréquenté depuis toujours sans vraiment le connaître. Il avait vu la mer et un bateau à l'horizon, puis un cocotier et une mouette. Alors, quand Tiedoll lui avait demandé de le suivre, son esprit embrumé de bonheur n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il pouvait voir n'importe quoi et n'importe qui à travers les dessins de cet homme et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Bien sûr, la suite fut plus dure à avaler. Il quittait sa terre natale ensoleillée pour les contrées froides et humides d'Angleterre, peuplées de gens d'une méfiance extrême et emplis d'une amertume innommable. Lorsqu'il arriva au QG principal, il s'attendit en conséquence à n'être une fois de plus que l'héritier d'une lignée d'esclaves mais, à son grand étonnement, les regards qu'il sentit se poser sur lui n'étaient pas hostiles, au contraire. Plus tard, il comprit qu'il était l'un des élus, les mieux lotis, ceux qui forcent chez tous l'admiration et le respect, même envers un gamin de onze ans. Il comprit aussi qu'il devrait combattre.

« Voici ta maison, » lui avait dit Tiedoll. « Bienvenue chez toi. »

Marie lui demanda de dessiner le QG.

Il partit ensuite avec son maître, découvrant l'Europe puis l'Asie au gré des caprices des Innocences. Les années passèrent à une vitesse folle et il devint très fort dans son travail comme par son physique de statue imposante et silencieuse. L'image même d'un roc que seuls la pluie et le vent peuvent éroder. Dans son malheur, il était conscient d'avoir de la chance : s'ils les entendaient pousser leurs hurlements terribles, il ne verrait jamais les faces immondes des Akuma qu'il combattait car Tiedoll ne les dessinerait jamais. Son maître ne savait capturer que la beauté.

Pour le reste du monde, celui qui n'était que Marie devint Noise Marie, référence évidente à son Innocence. Son acuité auditive souvent insupportable lui permettait tout de même parfois de capter le chant mystique des anges. Pour cela, il fut reconnaissant à Dieu et se mit à croire et à prier aussi, de temps à autre. Il aimait la quiétude des églises.

Les années passèrent encore. Il venait d'avoir vingt ans et il n'y avait pas assez de doigts de mains et de pieds dans toute son île natale pour faire le compte des âmes qu'il avait renvoyées dans l'autre monde. Cette année-là il se retrouva pour la première fois face à celui qui deviendrait son compagnon, son ami, son frère. Le pauvre gamin se tenait là, entouré d'une foule de scientifiques à l'air hagard. Marie ne voyait pas son visage, mais pouvait sentir qu'il tentait de rester brave malgré les battements furieux de son petit cœur et le parfum de terreur qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Tiedoll, comme à son habitude, s'était jeté sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Le gosse s'était défendu bec et ongles en poussant des feulements de fauve enragé. Marie réalisa vite que si l'enfant avait su pleurer, il aurait sur l'instant versé toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le responsable, un certain Bak, donna les dernières recommandations. Marie ne retint que quelques bribes : « …traumatisé…violent…limite dangereux…peu loquace. Attention. »

Marie ne s'offusqua pas de tels propos, après tout, les exorcistes n'étaient perçus que comme des machines de guerre. Il lui fut confié la tâche de transporter le gamin, qui, curieusement, avait cessé de se débattre, hors des lieux. Léger comme une plume, il bringuebalait sur son épaule au rythme de ses pas. Marie ne voulait pas se laisser marcher lui-même car il avait l'intuition profonde que le petit s'effondrerait tout bonnement. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait en juger, ses muscles avaient l'air en bon état mais il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Ses côtes saillaient même à travers sa chemise. Que lui avaient-il fait dans leurs laboratoires ? Quel genre de sévices lui avaient-ils fait subir ?

Son maître posa une main apaisante sur son bras et dit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

« J'essaie chaque jour de me convaincre que les temps actuels nécessitent quelques sacrifices. C'est ce que les grands pontes nous ont répondu quand nous avons posé la question de l'éthique au Conseil. Ne blâme pas ces scientifiques, au fond, ils n'ont fait que suivre les ordres, comme nous. Si cet enfant tient à se venger un jour, il saura parfaitement à qui il devra s'en prendre. Pour le moment, il est sous notre responsabilité ; tant qu'il restera avec nous, tout ira bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Au vu de ses réactions lorsqu'ils l'appelaient Yû, il avaient très vite déduit que le gamin préférait qu'on l'appelle Kanda, ou mieux, qu'on ne l'appelle pas. Ce que faisait Marie, d'ailleurs. Loin des fantaisies de Tiedoll, il n'était pas du genre à insister quand quelqu'un le rejetait. Il avait une façon de faire qui lui était propre et qui fonctionnait à merveille, à en juger par les résultats. Ainsi, chaque soir, il s'asseyait au coin du feu ou sur le perron d'une auberge et il attendait. Chaque soir il percevait la minuscule silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, se laissant lentement apprivoiser.

Un soir, il entendit le plancher grincer près de lui. Kanda resta planté là pendant une bonne heure, observant certainement les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre.

« Je ne voulais pas partir. Pas après ce qui… est arrivé à Alma. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais il doit avoir peur tout seul, parce qu'il n'est pas mort, hein. Les gens de là-bas sont méchants. Il faut que je le retrouve sinon ils vont encore lui faire du mal. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix faible et éraillée mais Marie comprit parfaitement ses mots. Sur le coup, il fut un peu jaloux du garçon qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà trouvé une personne si précieuse à ses yeux qu'il était prêt à affronter la mort pour la sauver ; puis il réalisa à quel point c'était ridicule.

Il ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas le braquer.

Par la suite, ce fut comme si on avait détruit un barrage au milieu d'un torrent trop longtemps contenu. Kanda parla, parla et parla encore. Se plaindre paraissait cependant être un terme plus exact. Il se plaignait de tout : de Tiedoll, des Akuma, du soleil, de la pluie et d'autres choses plus futiles les unes que les autres. Marie était heureux qu'il communique enfin et surtout qu'il ne se plaigne jamais de lui mais vint le moment où son babillage incessant finit par l'agacer ; alors, il lui apprit à méditer.

Kanda ne mentionna plus jamais le nom d'Alma ailleurs que dans ses rêves. La nuit, il l'appelait souvent et lui demandait comment se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait.

Lorsque Tiedoll estima que Kanda était prêt, il les laissa partir tous les deux à la recherche d'une Innocence dans les environs de Prague, pendant « qu'il allait se la couler douce en Espagne » dixit Kanda.

Marie remarqua vite combien son compagnon était fort. Agile comme une panthère, il sautait d'un Akuma à l'autre pour les abattre avec une précision redoutable, sa chère Mugen vissée à son bras. Les premières fois, le jeune homme dut le consoler à sa manière : après la bataille, il l'accompagnait au point d'eau le plus proche et restait près de lui alors qu'il frottait ses mains ensanglantées presque à s'en faire saigner lui-même. Le dégoût laissa cependant progressivement la place à l'indifférence et, les fois suivantes, pour peu qu'ils ne croisent pas âme qui vive, Marie put sentir l'odeur du sang planer autour de Kanda plusieurs jours durant.

L'Innocence durement gagnée en poche, ils retournèrent au QG pour y retrouver leur maître qui n'avait pas chômé. Un autre petit garçon l'accompagnait, il avait à peu près le même âge que Kanda. C'était plus ou moins le seul point qu'ils avaient en commun si l'on excluait leur caractère de cochon. L'autre gosse, prénommé Daisya, semblait monté sur ressorts et passait son temps à aller et venir, suivi du tintement de son horrible clochette. La même clochette qui faillit rendre Marie fou à plusieurs reprises.

L'ambiance dans le groupe devint rapidement électrique. Daisya et Kanda prenaient un malin plaisir à s'envoyer à la figure les vannes les plus vaches. Tiedoll s'extasiait de ces chamailleries fraternelles, comme il disait, et Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner raison. Ils étaient devenus une famille, certes une famille bien étrange mais une famille, où le père gâteux surprotégeait ses rejetons et où le grand frère surveillait sans en avoir l'air ses deux cadets. Marie en vint même à aimer la clochette et les « Che » dédaigneux car cela signifiait qu'ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs à la maison.

Marie ne vit pas le coup venir, sans mauvais jeu de mots, quand, bien des années plus tard, ils tombèrent sur le corps de Daisya accroché à ce lampadaire. Il ne le vit pas non plus, ce corps, mais le son assourdissant des larmes de leur maître qui s'écrasaient sur le sol et celui des ongles de Kanda qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de ses paumes suffirent amplement à briser son propre cœur. Il ne chercha pas à les réconforter ; tous trois étaient bien trop habitués à endurer leur chagrin seuls et à le cacher : l'un derrière une expression bienveillante, l'autre derrière des traits impassibles et lui… lui il ne savait pas trop.

Marie remerciait chaque jour sa cécité de le préserver, de l'avoir gardé de contempler tous ces masques. Tiedoll, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi et aujourd'hui Walker. Tous parodies de Pierrot, d'Arlequin ou de Colombine. Par-dessus tout, il la remerciait de ne jamais lui avoir donné l'occasion de se regarder dans un miroir.

Les attaques du Comte s'intensifient. Son ombre s'étend et la peur s'infiltre par tous les orifices comme un poison. Marie suit toujours ses deux compagnons et s'accroche à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils doivent en trouver d'autres, c'est leur mission. Ils ont changé : Tiedoll est encore plus joyeux qu'avant et Kanda n'appelle plus Alma dans ses rêves. Il ne pense plus qu'à tuer, tuer, tuer, en tuer le plus possible. Marie craint de se noyer dans ce tourbillon mortel. Il prie sans trop y croire pour que tout aille mieux demain, pour qu'un nouveau jour éclaire cette longue nuit sans étoile.

Et puis elle arrive, tombe comme un cheveu sur la morne soupe de sa vie.

Elle n'a rien d'une étoile, ce petit bout de femme maladroite et fragile. Elle n'a rien d'une étoile et pourtant pour lui elle brille comme un soleil au milieu des ténèbres.

Miranda Lotto.

Elle pense toujours que tout est de sa faute, n'a aucune confiance en elle, se retrouve continuellement dans des situations impossibles. Elle dit qu'elle est laide, qu'elle elle faible. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez.

Il pense que, sans elle, ils seraient tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Il a confiance en elle et ses petits travers lui donnent envie de la protéger. Même s'il ne l'a jamais vue, il affirmerait à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'elle est belle, qu'elle est forte et courageuse. Elle en fera toujours trop pour ceux qu'elle aime.

A Edo, ils n'ont pas vraiment été présentés, mais quelque chose de puissant et d'invisible les a poussés l'un vers l'autre. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblent : deux êtres qui, lestés par leur handicap, ont été rejetés puis plongés dans la solitude.

Pour la première fois, c'est avec haine et colère qu'il considère sa cécité. Il pourra la consoler éternellement, la prendre dans ses bras autant qu'il le voudra, ses yeux morts ne renverront jamais à Miranda l'image qu'il a d'elle. Même s'ils le pouvaient, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Une femme mérite qu'on l'observe avec tendresse. Les gestes et les mots ne comptent pas face à un regard empli de passion. On dit que l'amour des aveugles est l'amour le plus pur parce qu'il ne tient aucun compte des apparences mais malgré le peu que Marie sait sur les femmes, il sait que le besoin de plaire et d'être rassurées est pour elles l'un des plus vitaux. C'est valable pour Miranda encore plus que pour les autres et il ne peut même pas lui offrir cela.

Il n'ose pas demander à Tiedoll de dessiner Miranda. Son maître est perspicace sous son insondable air crétin. Il ne tient pas à subir ses commentaires vaseux. En parler à Kanda serait comme engager un débat sur la révolution industrielle avec une huître. Au mieux, il ouvrirait sa coquille pour laisser échapper un grand éclat de rire.

« Je.. je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. »

Pendant l'attaque du QG, elle essaie encore de sauver tout le monde. Il la soutient de tout son cœur, l'empêche de s'effondrer, mais quelque part il souhaiterait qu'elle s'effondre, qu'elle n'ait plus à porter ce poids sur ses frêles épaules. Il y un instant, elle luttait pour sa survie entre les bras de Lulubell et pourtant elle continue à se battre seule, complètement seule, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle a de la valeur.

Il aimerait lui dire : « Arrête. Repose-toi sur moi, juste une seconde. Tu n'es pas inutile, tu es importante pour nous tous, pour moi. Arrête, tu es épuisée. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

Il ne peut pas, elle tient leurs vies entre ses mains. Si elle s'écroule, les gémissements de douleur des scientifiques se transformeront en hurlements quand les flammes viendront lécher leurs corps. Si elle s'écroule, il ne subsistera dans le laboratoire que des relents immondes de chair brûlée, et elle le sait, et il le sait.

Soudain, il hait ce Dieu qui lui servait de confident, autrefois. Il ne voit plus en lui qu'un sadique qui a envoyé ses brebis innocentes en Enfer. Il se souvient de Lenalee qui, un soir, lui avait glissé ces sages paroles :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils appellent ça l'Innocence. Tous ceux qui l'ont touchée ont perdu la leur à tout jamais. »

Marie sent des larmes de rage inonder ses joues et il serre Miranda plus fort. C'est injuste, elle ne méritait pas ça. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait mérité ça.

La voix de Komui le sort de sa transe. Il répond mécaniquement, comme le bon soldat qu'il a appris à être, mais toutes ses pensées sont fixées sur la forme gracile allongée à ses côtés. Le bruissement de l'eau autour d'eux lui apparaît comme la plus belle musique qu'il ait jamais entendue. Sur un coup de tête, il se penche et murmure à l'oreille de Miranda :

« C'est bon, c'est fini maintenant. Tu peux lâcher prise. »

« Merci, » répond-elle avant de tomber inerte.

Plus tard, il va lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Les infirmières ont fort à faire et ne font pas attention à lui, de toute façon, elles savent qu'il n'est pas bruyant. Il ne prend pas la liberté de d'asseoir sur ses draps et reste debout près du lit à écouter sa respiration tranquille. Il la sent qui se réveille mais résiste à l'envie de s'enfuir.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Il entend son sourire, et lui-même se met à sourire comme un gosse.

« Non, pas trop. »

Elle se tait, l'échange est incertain. Ils sont tous les deux tellement timides qu'ils ne savent pas tenir une conversation. Marie ne trouve rien à ajouter mais le silence lui convient, il y est habitué.

« Je suis venue ici de mon plein gré, tu sais. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu pleurais là-bas. Je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligente mais j'ai compris pourquoi. Il y a… Là d'où je viens, je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille moche et malchanceuse qui désirait mourir par-dessus tout mais qui échouait même dans ses tentatives de suicide. J'ai choisi de suivre Allen et Lenalee parce qu'ils me donnaient l'opportunité de devenir quelqu'un, parce qu'ils ne me considéraient pas comme une ratée, comme les autres. »

Elle entrelace ses doigts avec les siens, sûrement pour se donner la force de continuer. Il s'agenouille et les prend en étau de son autre main, pas assez pour les écraser mais suffisamment pour lui apporter du réconfort.

« C'est vrai qu'on pourrait trouver ça cruel. Mon pouvoir est cruel : je donne du temps pour le retirer ensuite. Je vous fait souffrir deux fois plus mais si c'est tout ce que je peux faire alors je le ferai jusqu'à la fin. Pense ce que tu veux mais l'Innocence m'a sauvée, je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, » lui dit-il affectueusement.

« On se connaît à peine, » rétorque-t-elle en rougissant, gênée.

Marie ne sait pas quoi répondre. Des mots lui viennent mais il ne leur accorde aucun crédit. Les mots sont trompeurs, elle pourrait se méprendre sur ses intentions. Alors, il laisse son instinct prendre les commandes. Il approche l'une de ses mains du visage de la jeune femme et commence à le caresser doucement. Il passe ses doigts sur son front, sur ses yeux, sur l'arrête de son nez, sur sa bouche, sur son menton légèrement galbé. Curieusement, aucune peur n'émane d'elle, il l'entend même pousser un soupir de bien-être. Car il le faut, la magie du moment s'étiole jusqu'à disparaître et la main de Marie retombe dans le vide, le long de son corps. Il s'étonne lui-même de son impertinence.

« Voilà, je te connais un peu mieux maintenant. »

Elle rit, il est heureux. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui fut sensible à son humour, avant. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais soupçonné en avoir non plus.

Après ça, ils conversent joyeusement, feignant de ne pas s'apercevoir qu'autour d'eux, des gens meurent par dizaines. Comme l'aurait dit Kanda, leur monde se casse la gueule mais, au fond, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ils ont fait leur maximum et si ça ne suffit pas, après tout, que peuvent-ils bien y changer ?

C'est sans doute égoïste mais s'ils ne s'occupent pas un peu d'eux-mêmes, ils vont devenir fous. Ce soir, en s'endormant, Marie pensera à Miranda et Miranda pensera à Marie. Ca ne fera de mal à personne, n'entravera en rien le cours destructeur de la guerre mais au moins ils feront de beaux rêves. C'est déjà ça.

Et puis un amour qui fleurit, merveilleux et inattendu, sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille, n'est-ce pas justement la plus belle des victoires ?

Marie le croit et il n'est pas le seul. Allez donc demander aux autres exorcistes quelle est la seule force qui les pousse encore à avancer.

**oOo**

Et voilà…

Je me sens un peu porte-drapeau sur ce coup là, ce couple n'existant pour ainsi dire pas sur le fandom français. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux…

Si Hoshino les fait mourir maintenant, je risque de craquer, c'est un des seuls pairing het que je soutiens dans DGM et ça me ferait mal au cœur.

Bref, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.

A demain pour la suite de ACC =D


End file.
